Odyssey
by IberisGalloway
Summary: EXCERPT: "Kise, I love you." Kuroko thought as his tongue rolled with Aomine's. KiKuro Slight AoKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_**I just had to write something. As ridiculous as it might sound, I was reading this wonderful story "Yellow" by neko-nya and I couldn't help but cry at the death of my beloved Kise. I tried to read other Kuro/Kise but somehow every story I read, he turned out dead. How is that even possible?! **_

_**I had to appease my mind by making him alive. As stupid as it sounds, I wanted to write a happy Kise so I could forget about that horrid story. Damn you, neko-nya! T.T So here it is, I, Iberis Galloway writing a FLUFFY Kuroko/Kise to make myself feel better. Oh dear! What the hell is wrong with me? Also, sorry about he rubbish summary because I wasn't thinking much about it :/**_

_**Writing in **__Italic__** is flashback.**_

* * *

_**Odyssey**_

Kise Ryouta was a happy man. He had everything he needed and everything he ever wanted but more importantly he had his one true love , his fiancé, Kuroko Tetsuya. His Kuroko. His Kurokocchi. But what made him truly happy at the moment was the fact that he would be finally seeing his Kurokocchi after what felt like years but what was only a two weeks for us normal people. Being an international pilot was very demanding. Sometimes he got to see his Kurokocchi only once every month. He hated those times. He wanted to spend every moment of his life with him. Kise devoted himself truly and completely to Kuroko, everyone knew that. He loved being a pilot. He loved flying. The only downside was he couldn't spend his every moment with his blue haired angel. However, he had friends that he cherished, family that loved him and a fiancé that was just too good to be true. So, at the age of 27, yes, he could truly say he was the happiest and contented man. He didn't want anything more.

Hailing himself a cab, he couldn't hold in the excitement as he exited the airport. He was just entirely too thrilled for the two month break he had gotten. He was just too excited to spend his time with friends and family but mostly his fiancé. That thought made him smile and think back to the time he had proposed.

_"Exactly what am I supposed to be looking for, Kise-Kun?" Kuroko asked glancing at the sky. They were both standing atop the rooftop of Kise's apartment, where Kise had laid out a feast for both of them-candles, vanilla shakes, everything!_

_Kise had just asked Kuroko to look up at the orangey sky, bushing at the hint of sunset. Kuroko had obediently stepped away and moved towards the edge and away from Kise to get a better view of what Kise wanted to show him. Kuroko was leaning against the hand rail, looking at the sunset. _

_"While I enjoy this sunset very much Kise-kun, is there a chance you could join me?" Kuroko had asked in his monotonous voice but Kise could pick up the hint of teasing. Kuroko had his back against Kise so he couldn't see Kise getting down on one knee._

_"Sure , Kurokocchi but do you mind turning around once?" Kise asked apprenhensively. It all came down to this._

_Kuroko turned around to find a kneeling Kise with a small black velvet box in his hand._

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, will you do the honour of marrying me?" Kise boldly stated. Smiling but slight worryingly. He couldn't help but worry if he had scared his Kurokocchi. _

_Kuroko hadn't answered for the longest time. Kise could his boyfriend was in shock because despite his lack of emotion, he had caught the widening of his eyes._

_"It's okay, if you don't want to, Kuroko. I understand. I mean, I know it's a big decision. I f you don't want to marry me I understand. I will understand. I can wait for you Kuroko. I will always wait for you. Don't leave me…." The blonde rambled on embarrassingly and almost desperately. Meanwhile Kuroko was taking his steps closer to Kise._

_Kuroko was now kneeling down in front of Kise as well, looking eye to eye with him. Without any word, he lifted Kise's hand that held the box; the hand had fallen to his sides in defeat awaiting a rejection._

_Koroko wordlessly opened the box to reveal a simple platinum band with a sapphire resting proudly atop it. He took out the ring and handed it back to Kise._

_Kise looked like he just got punched in the guts. But then Kuroko displayed those rare moments of emotion. He smiled. It wasn't just a little twitch of the corner of the mouth. It was a full smile that made Kise's heart beat a little faster and a smile that could outshine any star, any sun., any light. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he heard Kuroko say the words he was desperately trying to hear._

_"Yes. I will marry you Kise-Kun." _

_Kise slipped on the ring onto Kuroko's finger and kissed his hand then his mouth in a passionate kiss._

_"I love you ,my Kurokochhi ."_

_"I love you too, Kise-Kun."_

_And then, there was the sunset but nobody watched that. They were enough for each other. They needed nothing else to complete anything._

* * *

The cab driver was calling his name. He hadn't even realized he had reached the destination. His- No, THEIR house. His and Kuroko's. After apologizing for zoning out and paying the cab fare he stepped out onto the street. He could see their house , just a few steps away. The morning was a bit chilly but he was too happy too care for a little cold. He could almost hear his sweet Kurokocchhi's voice ad that is what mattered.

And it was his Kuroko emerging from their house followed by head of darker blue. Looks like Aomine as here too, he mused. Oh well! He was happy he could see his friend too. But what he wasn't happy to see was what happened next.

Aomine hugged his Kuroko. He was fine with that till he thought it lasted longer than it should have. While he let that go thinking he was overanalyzing things, he couldn't justify what happened next. Aomine let go off Kuroko and then held Kuroko's face between his hands, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the shorter man's lips. Kuroko didn't seem to be returning it but he wasn't pushing him away either.

Kise couldn't hear what Aomine said next as it was spoken too softly but what he heard next just confirmed his fears.

"Thanks for last night, Tetsu. It was fun as always with you. Kise will be coming today, right? So, I guess we won't be doing anything tonight…."

Kise couldn't bear to hear more. Everything felt like a buzz in his ears. He couldn't breathe. He was pretty sure, he was crying but nothing was registering. Not the cold, not the fact that he was walking away from thei…their house. Not the heavy luggage trailing behind him. Just the fact that his best friend, his lover, his fiancé…his Kurokocchii was cheating on him. At that moment he truly believed he was broken into millions of pieces.

"Oh! Kurokochii…" He sobbed." Kurokocchi why?.." Tears flowed in abundance yet he still couldn't hate his Kuroko for it. No, he couldn't…

To be continued…

* * *

**End Notes**_**:Okay, I was sad but now I feel vengeful. Well, I have no idea how it turned out this way but I like it. I was clearly heading towards different directions but hell! I think I love the crying Kise face as well.. Damn you Neko-Nya! **_

_**I am sleepy now and this is all I could write. But do stick around. This is not the end of it. I will write the some more tomorrow when I am capable of typing without my eyes half shut. Sorry, folks :( **_

_**Review if you want to. I would really love yo hear what you think:)**_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_** I am so very sorry I didn't update this. I actually sort of forgot about it since I also have exams till the end of November :( Well, and I remembered this story was left incomplete when I was working on my other Kuroko harem one-shot. It's called METHOD TO MADNESS if you want to check it out.**_

_**Also, I really love how you guys are so enthusiastic in your reviews :D I am surprised and ecstatic at the positive response after I got over the whole yelling about making Kise cry :p Sorry, about that. I really did intend to make this a fluff piece with him returning home to his Kuroko but I was just hit with this idea that will be explained in this chapter. I think…. Okay, so without further adieu.**_

oOo

Kuroko sighed, a soft sound of longing escaping his mouth as he paced the kitchen. The house felt so lonely, quite and almost empty without his Kise. Two weeks had almost passed since he last saw his fiancé. Sure, they had exchanged a few words over phone and video calls but nothing could fill the missing void like the blonde did himself.

Kuroko had nothing but his job to go to keep him distracted. Being a teacher at the local kindergarten was hardly a job to him though. But even that wasn't enough to keep his longing. He missed the touches, the smell and sense of Kise. He wanted to love and be loved by the man but they never had time anymore. Even though he wasn't very demonstrative of his feelings, he did love Kise and being apart from him like this was always painful. He was lonely though he wouldn't say it out loud to anyone.

And, talking about teaching kids, he absolutely loved them and even though one couldn't tell from his face, one could tell from the manner he dealt with the children, that he absolutely loved them. Too bad they he couldn't have kids of his own. The thought always plagued him and he wanted to bring the topic of kids and adoption with Kise but he always backed out. They were happy the way they were and kids would enhance it but he didn't know if they were ready to be parents yet.

Thinking about Kise, his lips blossomed into a small loving smile and adjusting the little apron he wore, he continued to cook the curry he was making for dinner. He usually didn't bother with dinner when he was alone but Aomine had called him to say he would be coming over. Aomine came often to their apartment and especially when Kise wasn't home. Kuroko knew he came over often as he could just to make sure he wasn't missing Kise too much. Aomine was a nice person that way. He usually popped up unexpectedly but since he did so often, Kuroko had started to expect the visits. Today, he had gotten a text message from him.

"Coming over at 7!"

Kuroko had shrugged at that and started to prepare dinner. They usually had dinner together and Aomine usually bought drinks which he would get too drunk over and pass out on the couch or would be too drunk to drive back home and Kuroko called a cab or drove him himself. Yeah, so that was the routine when Kise wasn't home and even Kise was home.

oOo

"Tetsu, this beef curry is the best I've ever tasted." Aomine said, moaning at the back of his mouth at the taste of the rich curry.

"Aomine-kun, I always make this curry." Tetsu said monotonously, "Or are you saying, my beef curry never tasted good before."

"No! Your curry is always good. Just today it tastes even better" Aomine yelled defensively. "Anything you make is the best thing I have ever had." He muttered under his breath, low enough that Tetsu didn't hear.

"So, cheers to that!" Aomine said, raising his saki cup and drank it down in one gulp. "C'mon Tetsu! Drink! You never drink!" Aomine complained, pushing a cup over the table to Kuroko. "One drink. Just one?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kuroko said, and despite saying it quite expressionlessly, Aomine knew he was teasing.

"Yes, so I can have my wicked way with you." Aomine said grinning and gulped down another shot of Saki. He wasn't half lying when he said that. If he could, Kuroko would be his but no, he was Kise and Kise was his friend. He would never do anything like that. "Speaking of ravishing you, Kise is coming back tomorrow right?" He didn't mean to but it sounded a little bitter t his ears. Thankfully, Kuroko didn't notice.

"Yes." Kuroko answered and a soft smile curved up his lips. Aomine could only sadly smile at that. Here was Kuroko showing one of those rare smiles but it was not for him but Kise. He drank another shot. He poured another two shots of the drink, passing one to Tetsu and raising the other." To Kise then. You got to drink this one, Tetsu."

"To Kise!" They both said as Aomine just gulped it one go but Kuroko sipped at it normally like he was drinking tea. Aomine didn't know if he wanted to laugh out loud or stare at this adorable little thing in front of him. He knew he was in love with Kuroko, he had known for a while now but Kuroko wasn't his. Kise, that bastard, he couldn't help but add mentally had gotten to his Tetsu first. He sighed.

"So, " Aomine giggled as he slurred Kuroko's name. "TetsWoooooo. I love your name."

"AooWoooooomine!" Kuroko howled back in a drunken stupor. On Aomine's insistence, Kuroko had drunk more and being a lightweight was bordering on drunk. "Nah! I don't like it. Kiseeeeeee! Mmmmmmm" He giggled "I love that."

Aomine's eyes shot open at that in anger and resentment. Before he knew what he was doing, he had crossed over to Tetsu's side and was kissing Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes shot wide open, his buzz vanishing with every motion of lips over his. He tried to push over the tanned male but he didn't have enough strength. When Aomine finally let go of his lips for air, Kuroko tried to push him again.

"I love you, Tetsu." And captured his lips once again.

Kuroko didn't try to push him off not only because he knew the attempt would be futile but a human touch was what he hadn't felt in a while and it felt good. Slowly, he kissed him back, tentatively at first but more passionately after a while. He was pouring all his pent up feelings of loneliness into the kisses. The buzz of alcohol was back. The haze clouded his brain and he was kissing a pair of lips that he knew wasn't Kise's but reminded him of Kise.

Oh! He needed his Kise so bad! He missed his tender yet sinful kisses. He missed the bright smile and the golden eyes that shone with so much love and passion. He missed him so much. He kissed harder. 'Kise, I miss you.' He thought, embracing the body that was embracing him.

With every successive kiss, the lips he was kissing reminded him more of Kise. With languid movements of tongue, he could imagine no one but Kise. He kissed harder because he was no longer kissing someone else. He was kissing his Kise; he could imagine the golden eyes that shone with passion, he could feel the feather light touches, the blonde hair that he loved to weave his fingers through.

"I love you, Kise." Kuroko thought as his tongue rolled with Aomine's.

Aomine could feel his heart swelling in his chest as Kuroko kissed him back. Leaving the smaller man's lips, he started trailing sloppy kissed down his neck, sucking at the juncture of the neck.

"Mmmm. That feels good." Kuroko moaned as Aomine kept sucking, a large red hickey taking shape. Spurned by Kuroko's encouragement, he licked and nipped and suckled, moving further down, unbuttoning the other's shirt.

"Yes yes, Kise-kun. Please don't stop." Kuroko moaned obliviously under the haze of alcohol. Aomine however wasn't oblivious.

Aomine stopped.

oOo

**End Note:**_** Yes, I am a tease ;) What can you do if you can't curb your base instincts! :p also, remember when I said, this might be a short story, two-shot at most? Well, I lied. This might be longer than I expected or planned it to be. Just a chapter or two more though. I promise! :)**_

_**So, what do you think? Open to your critique and also suggestions as to how it should go from here onwards. I have parts of the ending down but it is subjective to change with reader's demand! :D**_

_**~Iberis Galloway **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_** Hello everyone. I am very thankful that you have stuck with me so far. Sorry for the late update as well but I wanted to make sure there little error as possible. Thanks you for the reviews even though I couldn't reply to each one them personally. I will once I am done with this all. :) Thank you for the favourites and the alerts. Thank you just for reading it. :)**_

_**I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. *fingers crossed***_

oOo

**Previously on ODYSSEY**

_"Mmmm. That feels good." Kuroko moaned as Aomine kept sucking, a large red hickey taking shape. Spurned by Kuroko's encouragement, he licked and nipped and suckled, moving further down, unbuttoning the other's shirt._

_"Yes yes, Kise-kun. Please don't stop." Kuroko moaned obliviously under the haze of alcohol. Aomine however wasn't oblivious._

_Aomine stopped._

oOo

"Kise?" Kuroko tentatively asked.

Aomine, who was straddling the smaller bluenette, lifted himself jerkily and shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"I am sorry, Tetsu. I am so sorry." He said, trying not to look at Kuroko who was sprawled across the floor, temptingly.

"Kise, please don't leave me." The bluenette struggled to get up but when he did he latched onto Aomine's arms. "Kise, please. Please. I miss you. Please don't leave me."

Aomine's heart broke at the sight for two different reasons.

One: Tetsu was crying, tears were streaming down the bluenette's eyes as he held onto the tanned male in desperation. He couldn't bear to see Tetsu cry but he didn't know what to do. His heart broke as Tetsu broke out into heartbreaking sobs.

Two: Tetsu thought he was Kise. No wonder, the other man had kissed him. Tetsu must have been very drunk that his might must have made him believe he was Kise instead. Kuroko would never cheat on anyone. Tetsu was never that kind of person. His heart broke at the realization that Tetsu was still calling him Kise and hugging him with every inch of his life, chanting Kise's name. He didn't what to do; here there was someone who he loved, embracing him with the name of another man. His hands hung by his side, fists clenched in anger and frustration.

oOo

Kuroko, for his mind couldn't tell why his Kise had stopped, he was kissing him and now his Kise wasn't even returning his hug. Was Kise going to leave him? He always feared something like this would happen. He was always away and he was bound to meet someone who was more generous with their emotion. Who wanted an expressionless doll when, they had gorgeous women lining for them. He sniffed. He loved Kise; maybe he should have said it more. Oh! He should have tried more. He cried harder. He couldn't bear if he lost Kise.

"I love you, Kise. Please. Please don't leave me." He begged, holding the collars of Aomine's collar. "Please…" He trailed off before smashing his lips to the other male's, his one hand trailing down Aomine's shirt then pants. He unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants. He rubbed himself harder against him desperately to convey his love.

'I love you, Kise. Please don't leave me.' Kuroko though as tears mingled into the kiss but he didn't let go. He couldn't feel the lips respond back and it hurt him more than anything. The alcohol burning through his lungs could not sweep the cold spreading within him. He kissed harder. Finally, "Kise" kissed him back. He was ecstatic. He only kissed harder.

oOo

Aomine was divided. There was the difference between wrong and right but Kuroko doing things to him that he only wished in his dreams, he couldn't possibly push him away but he didn't respond either. Guilt ate him up but the lust was burning through him.

So, he did what every man would have done. He kissed back. He kissed back hungrily.

oOo

**End Note:**_** Hmm…Oh dear! It was originally not my intention to leave this chapter off at this point but it worked best if I did since I wanted give an update as soon as possible but I couldn't write more because I am dead tired and it is really late for me *Yawns* :) **_

_**So, yes I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing. If yes, then I will be more than happy to explain and improvise the chapter accordingly. **_

_**We see Kise and aftermath in the next chapter :)**_

_**Don't forget reviews are a great source of encouragement and fodder for the brain! :D**_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: For those (if any)who have stuck by and is still reading this , let me start by saying how sorry I am for not updating. I have tons of excuses and all of them are true but the two main reasons that I couldn't update was because I got busy with school(with lots of homework that I didn't do and Table Tennis) and I lost my muse as I got re-sucked into my earlier fandom. But those are not acceptable excuses so I sincerely apologise. I hope this chapter plus its length makes up for the lack of my presence for the past few weeks! This is the longest chapter I have written till date forgoing Method to Madness, which was a one shot but yeaa...longer than my average writing...not by other standards.**

**This story is now coming to an end…almost there…To think this was originally intended to be a one-shot...**

Kise stared at the oak door. He clenched and unclenched his fist as his hand hovered over the door. Finally mustering the courage, he rapped on the door, taking a large breath.

He plastered on his best smile. He didn't want to show anything; not the fact he knew nor the fact he was crying. He had freshened up at the corner coffee shop, and now all the remembrance of the tear tracks and red eyes were gone. His eyes looked a little puffy but not any evidence that he had finally come in terms to his beloved's betrayal.

If Kurokochhii wasn't happy with just him, he could have Aomine but he didn't want to give up on Kuroko. He didn't want to confront Kuroko and give an ultimatum because he had a great fear, Kuroko would choose Aomine over him. However, if he remain oblivious, Kuroko would also be his and he didn't care for how long but the fact that he could have Kuroko was enough.. He couldn't bear to lose Kuroko. No he couldn't. So, if that meant pretending he didn't know anything; pretend Aomine wasn't fucking his Kurokochhii behind his back, so be it! He would pretend.

He rapped on the door once more and called out cheerfully, "Kurokochii! Guess, who's home?"

The door opened and Kise prepared himself to feel a sense of betrayal but what he saw broke his heart.

"Kurokochii?" He asked in concern taking in his Kuroko's appearance.

Kise hadn't paid attention earlier but now he could see Kuroko was dressed in one of Kise's blue stripped pyjamas that were clearly big for him. One side hanging off his shoulder, the look would made him look all too adorable but the tell-tale signs of tears were on his face were painful. His eyes and nose were rimmed red. Kuroko looked so sad. Kise couldn't bear this sight and rushed to hug him.

He hugged Kuroko, wondering if Aomine had hurt him in any way. That bastard would pay if he did!

"Kurokochhii, what's wrong?" He asked his voice tender.

Kuroko, who was standing so stoically before, broke out into haggard sobs. Kise had never seen him like this. Never had he seen the bluenette cry in such a heartbreaking manner.

"Kise, I …I…I am sorry. Kise, ple-ase forgi-ve me. Please. Kise. Please…I am SO-oo-rry" Kuroko was blubbering, hiccups interrupted his speech.

Kise's heart broke.

"Kise, I am so sorry. Kise, I cheated on you. Please. I am sorry ..." The man who hardly showed any emotion was now in pieces, crying and holding onto Kise's jacket lapel.

Kise's stomach dropped at the admission. Hearing it just confirmed his fears. Was Kuroko also going to break up with him now?

"Kise, I am sorry. I am so sorry." Kuroko sobbed interrupting his train of panicking thoughts. "Please don't leave me. Please. I love you. Please, Kise, please. I am so sorry."

Kise was in a strange way appeased by that. Kuroko wasn't breaking up with him.

"I am so sorry Kise. I cheated on you. Please don't leave me. Please…." The blur haired boy sobbed harder against Kise's chest, his pyjama top falling completely off one of his shoulders. Large blue hickeys marred the milky flesh of his lover; Kise only saw red.

"Shhh but I must go. I need to…I …will be back" Kise whispered into Kuroko's ears, not harshly but not gently either. Pushing Kuroko off him, he stormed out of the door and to one place where he knew he would find the culprit. He didn't even think that Kuroko would take this as a form of rejection.

He was already mad at Aomine but now seeing a proof of the betrayal, he could feel hot rage boiling inside him. Aomine's apartment. It is where Aomine would be right now. Storming off to the direction of the house, he let fury burn within him.

* * *

He knocked loudly on the door.

"Geez! What gotten into you? I am coming!" Kise could hear Aomine yell from the other side of the door.

The door opened, revealing Aomine in only some blue boxers. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken but the purple love bites that was displayed on his chest despite the tanned skin was all the evidence he needed.

Without another thought, Kise squared his jaw and punched Aomine who had just seen a punch fly his way but wasn't quick enough to react. The punch hit him square in the jaw. Aomine stumbled back by the impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled, as he prepared to fight back but upon noticing who hit him, he jerked back in surprise.

"Kise...?"The tanned male asked, massaging the side of his face. "What are you-"

Before he could finish, Kise punched him again in the guts, and then again.

" ! .SON-OF-A BITCH!" Kise punctuated each word with a punch or a kick to some part of Aomine's body.

Aomine now had a vague idea about what this may be about but that didn't mean he would let Kise punch him like a punching bag! No! He fought back- landing a punch to Kise's jaw.

Kise looked taken back for a half of a second but quickly recovered.

"That's right! Fight back you asshole!" Kise yelled as they both tussled on the floor, scuffling at each other's necks.

"KUROKO IS MINE!" Kise growled as he punched Aomine one more time, spewing the cumulated blood in his mouth from Aomine's blow.

"Well, guess what? Tetsu liked it." Aomine said smugly, adding fuel to the already burning fire. If Aomine was still unsure about what Kise was talking about this sure confirmed it.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!"Kise shouted turning Aomine on his back and straddling the body. He rained punches and blows till the body before him was bleeding profusely from the broken nose and broken jaw and bloodied mouth. He kept the blows till he didn't have the fight in him anymore. Aomine had stopped struggling under him and was taking the blowas delivered to him without much complaint but the occasional hiss of pain. All the nasty words had left Kise and now all he felt was..empty...sad. He hadn't realised when he had started crying but sobs were raking his body now.

"You fucking asshole! You were my friend!" Kise said finally, his body defeated as he pulled away from Aomine and leaned against the wall. Tears were prickling down his face, mingled with the blood. "I thought you were my friend..."

"Kisee..."Aomine said softly, as he picked himself slowly form the floor and sat beside Kise leaning against the wall.

"I love Kuroko...I thought he loved me too..." Kise sobbed as he clutched at his throbbing ribs..

"Tetsu does-"Aomine started but Kise turned to look at him murderously and interrupted him.

"Don't say his name."Kise snarled. "I don't want to hear his name from your mouth."

Silence. It was silent as nobody spoke. Only sounds of painful grunts and moan as each adjusted themselves to soothe their aching bodies.

Silence till Aomine spoke. "Tetsu didn't sleep with me."

That got Kise's attention as he turned to look at Aomine who began speaking "Tetsu..He was drunk..we both were..uhh"he grunted with pain as the impact of speaking caused pain to his jaw.

* * *

Flashback

_Aomine was divided. There was the difference between wrong and right but Kuroko doing things to him that he only wished in his dreams, he couldn't possibly push him away but he didn't respond either. Guilt ate him up but the lust was burning through him. _

_So, he did what every man would have done. He kissed back. He kissed back hungrily. _

"_Oh Tetsu!"He moaned as he felt Kuroko fondle him through his boxers. He was painfully hard and with Kuroko sucking and biting at his chest, he could feel an overload of sensations._

"_Tetsu, let me." He said as he picked the frail bluenette off him and laid him down so he was now straddling and on top of Kuroko._

_With Kuroko sprawled tantalizing below him, Aomine couldn't pause to even take a breath before attacking. He was rubbing his own erection against Kuroko's erection that he felt poke from the boy's pants._

_To relieve himself, he was rutting against the body, maximising the friction. He moaned in pleasure as he kept sucking on Kuroko's nipples and humped. He didn't wan to cum yet but damn that felt good._

_He felt Kuroko panting and moaning underneath him screaming Kise's name. He tried to shut the boy up by placing a demanding kiss thus drowning any sounds of another man from his precious Tetsu's mouth._

_He trailed a hand down the boy's naked chest and into the waistband of Kuroko's pants to snake a grip over the erection. He gripped and jerked it to receive a lustful moan from Kuroko, muffled into his mouth._

_Aomine moved his hand furiously over Kuroko's erection, coating it in its precum. Aomine jerked mercilessly as he felt Kuroko jerk spastically over the floor and into his chest. Finally he felt the bluenette, blow his load into his hand. Aomine pulled his hands out and looked at his wet hands with satisfaction. _

_As Aomine left Kuroko's mouth, he heard Kuroko only led out a soft sigh that sounded faintly like "Kise" before his eyes fluttered shut._

_Aomine stared down at the boy underneath him, who it seemed, had fallen asleep. A mixed feeling ran through Aomine as he looked at the sleeping beauty. He could never take advantage of Kuroko, even though already had taken enough of his drunken state. No, he couldn't take advantage of a clearly passed out Tetsu no matter how delicious he looked under him._

_He snorted to himself, a mix of guilt, bitterness and shame running over him. He lifted the smaller boy bridal style and moved towards the bedroom. He placed Kuroko's body on the big bed and with a final guilty glance made his way to the bathroom where he had his own problem to take care of._

_Flasback_

_Aomine could feel a great headache approaching as he scrunched his eyes. The bright light peering into the room was not helping the hangover he knew he had. He groaned into the pillow mentally brandishing the sunlight. The pillow smelled sweet and reminded him of Kuroko. Wait.. Things started to come back to him._

_He hurriedly looked around to find himself in Kuroko and Kise's bed alone. There was a dent on the other side but it felt too cold so Kuroko must be up and had been for a while now. He quickly pulled on his pant and ran in search of Kuroko. He needed to clear out a few things and more importantly apologise._

"_Tetsu?"He called out but no one answered him back. He went to the kitchen to find Kuroko near the gas stove, looking dazed. He noticed the milk boiling away so, he ran and turned the stove off as he turned to face Kuroko who looked back at him in fear and guilt. _

"_Aomine-kun,..."Kuroko began but he broke out into soft sobs as he hugged himself closer. "Kise..I...I cheated on my loves me and I cheated on him, Aomine-kun. I am a horrible person. I*sob* .I am a horrible horrible person. I don't deserve him."_

_Aomine's heart broke and he made a move to hug the smaller boy but as he draped an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, Kuroko flinched and jerked away._

"_Tetsu..."He began, trying to clear the tension. "Tetsu, it wasn't your fault...It was...mine. I got you drunk and I clearly took advantage of you."_

_Kuroko looked back disbelievingly and Aomine continued "You don't believe me, do you, Tetsu?"_

_Kuroko merely shook his head and before he could put any word edgewise, Aomine said. "It was all me, Tetsu. You weren't even in your right state of mind. You even thought I was Kise." Aomine snorted with bitterness that didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko._

"_I am s.."Kuroko began but Aomine cut him off swiftly._

"_No,Tetsu.. I know what you are about to say and I don't want to hear you apologise for how I feel about you. It is stupid anyway to love someone who is clearly in love with someone else. You love Kise, don't you?"_

_Kuroko looked so vulnerable but his words were sure. "Yes, I love Kise."_

"_Then, thats it! We will not talk of this again and we forget last night ever happened. Noone has to know" Aomine said but when he glanced at Kuroko he added. "You will tell Kise, won't you?"_

"_I can't lie to him, Aomine-kun. He has to know I have been unfaithful. He needs to have..."Kuroko broke into a soft sob before finishing. "a choice." With that he clutched tighter at the pyjama that Aomine noticed he was wearing._

"_That is Kise's pyjama, isn't it?" Aomine asked, knowing the answer fully._

_Kuroko nodded thoughtlessly as he hugged it closer to his body._

"_I should be going." Aomine said breaking the tension._

"_Stay."Kuroko simply said. "I made breakfast" and on cue two toast popped up from the toaster._

"_I am leaving now." Aomine broke the terse silence in the kitchen as he finished with his omelette._

"_I will see you till the door." Kuroko politely as Aomine followed his back to the front door._

_Out on the porch, Aomine looked at Kuroko and sighed mentally._

_Aomine hugged Kuroko. He knew it lasted long than it should have but damn if this was the last contact he made, he will indulge. He was sure once Kuroko told Kise, Kise would not let him come near Kuroko. He understood somehow. Didn't mean it didn't feel like shit but he understood...As long as he could indulge maybe one last momento..._

_Aomine let go off Kuroko and then held Kuroko's face between his hands, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the shorter man's lips. He felt Kuroko flinch into the contact. Kuroko didn't seem to be returning it but he wasn't pushing him away either. He felt terrible but this was a desperate kiss of farewell. And he thought Kuroko understood that as well. That is why Kuroko didn't push away._

"_I hope we can still be friends..."He said. "Kise...I hope...I wish you guys happiness.." And that was it. This was the final discussion on the topic. No more. Maybe in years to come over Christmas dinner when the hatchet was buried but till then, this was closure. He took a deep breath and smiled his familiar but strangely uncomfortable at the moment smile._

_"Thanks for last night, Tetsu. It was great as always. Kise will be coming today, right? So, I guess we won't be doing anything tonight…." He said it very nonchalantly like how he had been every time he visited hoping that things hadn't changed but things had. With one final glance at the ivy grown walls and the bluenette standing by the door, he turned away. Forgetting about everything because remembering hurt too much. _

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"We didn't have sex. He didn't betray you. He would never betray you." Aomine added almost painfully. "He loves you. He really loves you, Kise...He misses you, Kise...He misses you."

Kise stared dumbfounded as Aomine recounted the night's event. Kuroko hadn't really betrayed him...not really...

He had to see Kuroko. He really did.

* * *

**End Note: Uhhh...so yeah...I really don't know how this turned out and yes the next update will be in a week when my winter break starts. And please please let me know what you guys think... I am very worried:/**

**Your always paranoid author,**

**Iberis Galloway.**


End file.
